bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Dis is Season 2 Opener
Dis is Season 2 Opener is the first "mini-sode" of Baman Piderman and the first production of the second season, following the marriage/ honeymoon of Alex Butera and Lindsay Small. Characters The reboot of the Baman Piderman series interestingly sees appearances from all previous characters, except Snowman, (who Baman blew apart), and some inanimate objects such as Peabnut Bubber. This most likely means that we should expect active involvement from all of these characters throughout the second season. Starring *Baman *Piderman *Pumkin Appearances *Tuba *Tuba's Dad *Basement Monsters *Squib *Baman's Boss *Bug *Pizza Head *The Thing That's Over There Season 2 'Dis is Season 2 Opener' is more of a trailer for the upcoming new series than a new episode, but is still a welcome additon to the series. It was uploaded 10 months after the previous episode, Frow Da Party, which aired on May 11th 2010, whilst Dis is Season 2 Opener was uploaded on March 8th 2011 to YouTube. On YouTube it was given the following description: "Ding dong - can season 2 come over? Yes, we hab more Baman Piderman, Tuba, cakes and peabnut bubber. Watch now." Plot Piderman once again shouts out for Baman from his house. Baman in response comes hurtling towards Piderman in his 'boneless' fashion. On his way Baman crashes straight into Pumkin, who is reading a book and wearing a blue shirt. This sends Pumkin flying into a pile of cakes, which Tuba and Tuba's Dad have laid out for a picnic (This is the first time the two have been seen together). Also, as a result of their collision, a string of thread from Pumkin's shirt gets snagged on Baman. Tuba's Dad blows a piece of cake off of Punkin's head, before Pumkin is dragged away by Baman due to the snagged thread. After a short while all of the material from Pumkin's shirt is pulled away and he is sent crashing on to the floor still clutching his book. The Basment Monsters stand over him before Pumkin goes running after Baman. Baman flies over a chasm (like a helicopter) where Squib and Baman's Boss are working, before landing and rushing past Bug. Pumkin too jumps over the chasm, but is thrown by Squib towards Piderman as soon as he lands on the other side. Baman arrives just after Pumkin and greets Piderman, and upon seeing Pumkin scrambling away from him and hugging Piderman, asks in a worried voice if Pumkin is "okay". Piderman then gives Baman two pupils (much like the Snowman's eyes), which Baman puts onto his eyes. This causes a rift that resembles the words "Season 2" to form in the ground in front of him. Upon seeing this, Baman states "Coming soon". The characters Squib, Baman's Boss, Pizza Head and the Basement Monsters are then shown to join the three at Piderman's house, but Baman's Boss soon leaves. Tuba then flies out of Pizza Head's mouth into Baman's arms, followed by Tuba's Dad who just pokes his 'face' out. Credits The Thing That's Over There makes an appearance in the credits. It is shown to not be an inanimate object like 'Peabnut Butter', but what appears to be a robot or a spying device as a camera like eye emerges from the mechanism. It is thus very likely that the gadget will play a crucial role in the events of the second series. The credits also reveal that new Baman Piderman episodes will be "coming monthly". Lindsay Small Blog post On March 9th 2011, Lindsay Small (co-maker of Baman Piderman) posted the following statement on her blog concerning this new episode and series 2: "Alex and myself are officially kicking off the second season of our series, hosted by our pals MondoMedia. This is the most animation we've ever violently stuffed into a singular episode, though it's a bit shorter. '' ''When we were talking about how to get back into the show after such a long absence, a regular episode didn't sit quite right with me. I feel like we needed to prove to people we mean business about making good stuff. I tried to construct it in such a way that you see all of our little friends again, and laugh again at the running gags that permeated the first 12 episodes. A reminder of sorts. Here it is, I hope everyone enjoys it. It was a flipping doozy to animate and color." ''- http://lindsaysmall.blogspot.com/'' Category:Mini-sodes